Psicologia da política
Causas dos fenômenos psicológicos políticos Assim como a maioria dos fenômenos psicológicos, preferências, valores e comportamentos políticos costumam ter causas complexas que não podem ser reduzidas a um único determinante, e cuja influência pode variar entre populações e indivíduos, embora em muitos casos existam algumas causas mais influentes ou que possam ser mais facilmente controladas. Fatores genéticos e epigenéticos Diferenças genéticas e epigenéticas (alterações na expressão genética que não alteram a sequência de DNA) interferem em aspectos psicológicos ao participarem na formação e desenvolvimento do sistema nervoso, especialmente o cérebro e o sistema neuroendócrino, provocando propensões diferentes nos indivíduos sobre sua capacidade e tendências de pensamentos, emoções, motivações, comportamentos, etc. A influência de fatores genéticos costuma ser aferida por meio de estudos de gêmeos, genealogia e estudos de associação entre traços e alelos numa população. Fatores histórico-ambientais Juntamente aos determinantes biológicos, a psicologia individual é formada e moldada por muitas influências ambientais, como ambiente familiar, amigos, relacionamentos, educação, ambiente urbano, religião, mídia, eventos traumáticos, etc. que oferecem diferentes oportunidades, pressões e incentivos de aprendizado de valores e comportamentos, que serão incorporados de diferentes formas dependendo da sua organização subjetiva e história de vida pessoal. Orientação, valores e posicionamentos políticos Veja também orientação política, valores políticos e posicionamentos políticos. Fatores genéticos e ambiente familiar Estudos com gêmeos sugerem que o ambiente familiar tem uma forte influência sobre a orientação política, principalmente da adolescência até os 20 anos quando os filhos saem de casa. Após sair de casa a influência do ambiente familiar ainda existe, mas diminui consideravelmente, e a influência familiar por meio de fatores genéticos passa a ser mais evidente (comparando gêmeos idênticos e não idênticos)Veja a Figure 2 in The genetics of politics: discovery, challenges, and progress Peter K. Hatemi, Rose McDermott Trends in Genetics Volume 28, Issue 10, October 2012, Pages 525–53http://ussc.edu.au/ussc/assets/media/docs/publications/44_Hatemi_Trends.pdf. Considerando a influência do ambiente e da carga genética, os pais são provavelmente o fator social mais influente sobre a orientação políticaThe Politics of Mate Choice. John R. Alford, Peter K. Hatemi, John R. Hibbing, Nicholas G. Martin, Lindon J. Eaves. The Journal of Politics, Vol. 73, No. 2, April 2011, Pp. 362–379.http://ussc.edu.au/s/media/media/11/05/politicsofmatechoice.pdf. Educação escolar Classe social http://pss.sagepub.com/content/21/11/1716.short Ambiente urbano Há nos EUA uma forte associação entre porcentagem votos para o partido democrático e densidade populacional 'If You Live Near Other People, You're Probably a Democrat. If Your Neighbors Are Distant, Republican' Emily Badger 27, 2013 (e inversa para o partido republicano). Idade Personalidade Cognição Sargent MJ. Less thought, more punishment: need for cognition predicts support for punitive responses to crime. Pers Soc Psychol Bull. 2004;30: 1485–1493. pmid:15448311 doi: 10.1177/0146167204264481 Onraet E, Van Hiel A, Dhont K, Hodson G, Schittekatte M, De Pauw S. The association of cognitive ability with right‐wing ideological attitudes and prejudice: A meta‐analytic review. Eur J Pers. 2015;29: 599–621. doi: 10.1002/per.2027 Casais de longo prazo Casais de longo prazo tem uma correlação bastante alta, de 0,65 a 0,71, em questões políticas, uma das maiores já encontradas para traços psicológicos/sociais , em grande parte resultante da seleção de parceiros com posições compatíveis, e em menor grau resultante de em parte resultante de persuasão e acomodação durante o relacionamento . Entre as questões de maior correlação estão questões associadas a religião, sexo e direito reprodutivo e orientação política geral. Identidade política Atitudes e posicionamentos Influência de eventos ambientais Alguns fatores ambientais como desemprego, perdas financeiras e divórcio exercem enorme influência sobre o posicionamento político de questões como sindicatos, imigração, capitalismo e socialismoHatemi, P.K.. The Influence of Major Life Events on Economic Policy Attitudes in a World of Gene-Environment Interplay. American journal of political science. Motivação política Motivação política dos políticos Apatia e acrasia políticas Critérios de escolha política Interesse próprio Social preferences, self-interest, and the demand for redistribution The Limited Effect of Economic Self- interest on the Political Attitudes of the Mass Public Self-Interest vs. Symbolic Politics in Policy Attitudes and Presidential Voting. David O. Sears, Richard R. Lau, Tom R. Tyler and Harris M. Allen, Jr. The American Political Science Review. Vol. 74, No. 3 (Sep., 1980), pp. 670-684 Emoções na política Comportamento político Veja comportamento político. Veja também * Comportamento político * Psicobiologia da política * Psicologia social * Psicologia de grupo * Psicologia de massa Links Em inglês * Political psychology - Wikipedia * Political Psychology - Periódico sobre psicologia política Referências Categoria:Psicologia da política